Into Your Arms
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: /Kecupan kecil di kepala tak jadi masalah, 'kan?/ Aku bertemu dengannya di hari kedua golden week, dan jatuh hati pada alis cabang itu. orang yang di minta kaa-san untuk ku jadi kan teman. SongFict. R&R ya


_There was a new girl in town, she had it all figured out._

* * *

Hari ini, hari di dalam _golden_ week, ada tetangga baru. Keluarga 'Kagami' namanya. Kata _kaa-san_ ibu dan bapaknya sibuk kerja. Jadi dia tinggal sendiri. Aku diminta _kaa-san_ untuk berteman dengannya. Namun sebelum itu, aku minta _kaa-san_ untuk menjelaskan tentang anak semata wayang 'Kagami'. Dan ibu menyetujuinya.

* * *

 _And I'll state something rash, she had the most amazing smile._

* * *

Namanya Kagami Taiga. Sama denganku, dia akan memasuki SMP tahun ini. Kata _kaa-san_ dia blasteran Jepang-Amerika. Awalnya aku tidak mnegerti arti blasteran, tapi setelah ibu menjelaskannya, aku jadi mengerti. Kata _kaa-san_ rambutnya merah. Bagiku itu aneh. Aku jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Namun, saat aku sedang duduk di halaman belakang, aku melihat seorang anak seumuran tersenyum lebar saat memainkan… basket? Ya, itu basket. Dan dia tersenyum saat memainkannya. Senyumnya… _perfect_.

* * *

 _I bet you didn't expact that, but she made me change my ways._

* * *

Tanpa sadar aku malah terus memperhatikan caranya bermain. Ah, aku jadi rindu bermain basket. Tak pernah ada orang yang ingin bermain denganku, jadinya aku main sendiri. Lama-lama aku jadi bosan bermain basket. Tapi setelah melihat orang ini–yang sepertinya di maksud _kaa-san_ –cara berfikirku tiba-tiba berubah. Berubah 180 derajat. Aku merasa, seperti terlahir kembali. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan sadar kalau senyuman dan permainannya mengubahku. Tak apa. Dan sepertinya, aku ingin berteman dengannya.

* * *

 _With eyes like a sunsets baby, and legs that went on for days._

* * *

Saat dia bermain basket, aku dapat melihat kilatan cahaya di matanya. Kilatan yang seperti… menikmati? _Maji ka yo_? Dia main basket sendiri tapi kenapa tampak begitu menikmatinya? Kakinya juga bergerak lincah. Mataku dibuat terus bergerak tanpa henti olehnya. Dan, _whoa_ – loncatannya juga tinggi. Dia sungguh, keren. Harusku akui. Dia keren. Membuatku bergairah ingin men- _dribble_ bola oranye itu.

* * *

.

.

 **Into Your Arms**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _Into Your Arms ©_ _ **The Maine**_

 _A_ _ **songfic**_

.

.

* * *

 _Im falling in love, but it's falling apart._

* * *

Dari perkarangan rumah kami dan rumahnya, hanya di batasi oleh sebuah dinding pendek se dadaku, dan semak-semak berbunga. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mengabaikan kata _kaa-san_ untuk tidak memanjat. Maupun pohon, pagar, atau dinding. Aku meloncat, berpindah ke perkarangan sebelah–yang telah diubah menjadi lapangan basket mini–milik keluarga 'Kagami'. Tampaknya dia tidak menyadari aku yang _menyelinap_ memasuki lapangan pribadinya. Dia masih sibuk men- _dribble_ bola basket hingga–

– _mataku bertubrukan dengan manik crimson yang begitu indah._

"Huh? Siapa kau? Ja-jangan-jangan maling ya! Kulit hitam, wajah mencurigakan… _you must be a thief!"_

Ck. Kenapa dia harus mengucapkan bahasa alien? _Sore yori…_ aku bukan maling!

"Aku bukan maling–aduh!"

Saat aku ingin berjalan mendekatinya, aku tidak sadar kalau terdapat _booby trap_ didepanku yang dia siapkan entah sejak kapan. Aku tersandung. Dapatku dengar sedikit suara tawa.

* * *

 _I need to find my way back to the start._

* * *

Che. Lututku sakit. Dan dia malah cekikikan bahagia?! Oh. Aku tarik kata-kataku ingin berteman dengannya.

"Hm? _Oh! You must be aunt Aomine child!_ _Sorry_!"

Che! Dia ngomong apa?! Aku tidak mengerti! Yang kutahu adalah, tiba-tiba dia membantuku bangun dan–

– _manik shappire dan crimson kembali bertubrukkan._

" _Sorry_. Uhm, _i_ –aku, Kagami Taiga. Dan kau?"

Ah, benar kata ibu. Namanya memang Kagami Taiga dan dia laki-laki. _Naa, kaa-san_. Apa _kaa-san_ tahu? Kalau alis Kagami itu bercabang? Aneh memang, aku jadi ingin tertawa jadinya.

" _ouch,_ " saat aku mencoba bangkit, rasa perih tak tertahankan di lututku membuat lenguhan terdengar "Aomine. Aomine Daiki. _Yoroshiku_ " sapaku.

" _yo-yoro-yoro_ –"

" _yoroshiku_ " aku membenarkan. Apa bahasa jepangnya masih jelek?

"yah itu lah. Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berjabat tangan?" ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Sengiran kupatri di wajah, ku terima jabatan tangannya. "Basket?" ajaknya.

Dan ku lihat, dia juga ikut menyengir.

* * *

 _When we're in love, things were better than they are. Let me back into…_

* * *

Oh, dia baru saja memasuki lubang buaya. Kagami, kau tidak tahu se jago apa aku, 'hm? Ah iya, tentu saja, dia kan baru di sini.

Sekarang, bola tengah kembali di pantulkan olehnya. Tebakanku, dia akan _drive_ –

– _mata itu kembali berkilat._

Tch. Aku tidak fokus.

Ku kejar si alis bercabang. Dan aku merasakan sesuatu mengisi hatiku yang kosong.

* * *

… _Into your arms_

* * *

Bagaimanapun, aku tetap menang. Dapatku dengar umpatan-umpatan bahasa alien berkumandang dari mulutnya. Dia kalah. Hmph, semoga saja dia tidak akan berhenti main basket dan takut denganku– _seperti yang lain_.

"Haaaaaa! _Suck! This is suck! I tought, I'll win! Shit!"_ keluhan, dan keluhan bahasa asing terus di ucapnya. " _Hey! You!_ Uhm… Aomine?"

Aku yang sedang mengamati belakang rumahnya, menoleh. Ah, paling dia ingin minta aku untuk pergi dari sini–

"Aku tidak terima ini! Mari _one on one_ denganku sekali lagi!"

– _nampaknya aku salah._

"Eh?"

"Ayo cepat!"

"Eh? Ah, uh, err… ayo!"

Kagami, kau tahu? Kau memang mengubah segalanya milikku. Kau mengubahku. Mengubah cara pandangku, mengubah pemikiranku, mengubah kehampaan ini menjadi semangat.

* * *

 _She made her way to the bar, I tried to talk to her but she seemed so far._

* * *

 _Golden week_ sudah berjalan seminggu. Dan dalam seminggu ini, aku mulai dekat dengan Kagami.

Tiada hari tanpa basket jika aku di dekatnya. Selalu saja ada _one on one_ untuk di lakukan. Dan pasti. Aku menang, dan dia kalah. Dan dia–Kagami Taiga–mengumpat dengan bahasa alien. Aku hanya pura-pura tidak peduli, namun tersenyum tipis.

Sayangnya, hari ini, kali kesekian dia kalah, dia ngambek. Ngambek, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kagami~ jangan ngambek dong~ ayo main lagi~" ucapku untuk menyemangatinya. Yah, kali-kali menyemangatinya tak apa bukan?

"Hmph! Malas ah. Aku mau makan, dah"

Che. Kalau dia ngambek benar-benar _mukatsuku._ Dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Hoi, Bakagami" kutarik tangannya, dan–

* * *

 _Outta my league, I had to find a away to get her next to me._

* * *

"Apa-apaan sih– _hmph!_ "

Aku baru saja melakukan hal yang salah– _sepertinya._

Setelahku lepas _ciuman penyemangat_ –aku anggap begitu–dapatku lihat, Kagami _blushing_.

"Ka…gami– _hmph!_ "

Che. Che. Che. Dia nampaknya juga melakukan hal yang salah.

 _Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. Mungkin pula ciuman Kagami. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertama kami. Ciuman di bibir. Sekali lagi, ciuman di bibir! Terlebih lagi, kami sama-sama lelaki! Akh! Tapi yah… aku cukup menikmati ini._

Ke esokkan harinya, dia malah benar-benar ngambek denganku. Setiap kali aku panggil, dia tetap keluar sih–dengan tambahan semburat kemerahan di pipinya, lucu sekali–namun jawabannya tetap saja 'enggak'. Tapi aku tahu, kalau dia sebenarnya malu– _karena begitupula aku_.

* * *

 _Im falling in love, and I falling apart. I needyou find my way back to the start._

* * *

Minggu kedua, kami memulai sesuatu yang baru. Sebuah peraturan lebih tepatnya. Jika salah satu dari kami menang _one on one_ , yang kalah harus mencium yang menang. Dan dengan bodohnya, Kagami menerima peraturan itu tanpa takut. Itulah mengapa aku lebih sering memanggilnya 'Bakagami'.

Tentunya, aku yang selalu menang.

Setiap kali Kagami ingin menciumku, dapat kulihat pipinya yang selalu bersemu. Dia menciumku di bibir. Haha, benar, di bibir. Aku menikmatinya–sangat. Bahkan sekarang, semenjak aku tahu _french kiss_ , ciuman kami menjadi lebih agresif.

Ah, aku tahu ini jalan yang salah. Aku ingin kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu membahagiakan untukku.

* * *

 _When we're in love, things we're better than they are. Let me back into…_

* * *

Hingga hari minggu, saat malam hari, di lapangan yang sama, sebuah tiga kata yang lebih membahagiakan dari apapun terdengar. Mengiang-ngiang di telingaku tanpa henti.

 _Wajah Kagami bersemu_ – _selalu_. _Warna kemerahan itu tidak hanya di pipi, namun sampai telinga. Dia mengajakku ke lapangan mininya, dan aku menyetujui ajakan Kagami. awalnya ku pikir dia ingin mengajakku_ one on one _lagi. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku malah mendapatkan yang lebih baik._

" _Aomine Daiki!" dia menyeru namaku lantang. Cukup kencang, tapi tidak akan mengganggu tetangga._

" _A-aku… menyukai mu…"_

 _Jantungku berdetak kencang. apa aku salah dengar? Entah. Tapi kenapa, ini sungguh… membahagiakan? Apa aku… memiliki rasa yang sama dengan Kagami._

" _A-aku juga…"_

 _Ah ya. Nampaknya begitu._

 _Dan malam ini di tutup dengan ciuman lembut dariku. Kagami mengajakku untuk menginap di rumahnya_ – _dia sedang sendiri minggu ini, aku yakin dia takut kalau sendirian di rumah_ –.

Aku tahu, ini salah. Tapi, aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya. Ah tidak, bahkan mungkin… _mencintainya_.

* * *

… _Into your arms. Into your arms._

* * *

Malam itu sangat dingin. Padahal sedang musim panas. Tapi dingin tersebut hanya mencapai balkon rumah, tidak dengan kasur ini.

Kagami, untuk pertama kalinya memintaku untuk tidur dengannya. Dan dengan senang hati, aku mau. Ku peluk badannya, kupeluk protektif bagaikan ibu yang menyalurkan kehangatan untuk anaknya di malam natal. Selimut menutupi badan kami. Kagami tertidur pulas di dalam pelukanku. Begitu juga aku. Aku bahagia. Terlebih lagi karena sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan Kagami sebelum jatuh kedalam alam mimpi.

" _Suki to, aishite. Ahomine_ "

Kecupan kecil di kepala, tak jadi masalah 'kan?

* * *

 _oh she's slippin away. I always freeze when i'm thinking of words to say_

* * *

ke esokkan paginya, kami terbangun dengan atmosfer canggung.

Kagami yang _blushing_ , dan aku yang tidak tahu harus berucap apa–oh! Ini kan pagi, jadi… bagaimana dengan ucapan selamat pagi?

" _ohayou" "morning"_

Che. Kita… bahkan belum melakukan _itu_. Masa sudah sehati saja?

"Ahahaha…" yang bisa ku lakukan hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal– _tentu saja! Aku keramas dua hari sekali!_

"Uhm, Aomine? _How 'bout breakfast_ –" aku memberikan tatapan bingung untuknya–kode bahwa aku tidak mengerti. Yah, kalian boleh menghinaku karena aku tidak pandai bahasa inggris! _Jika kalian sudah tidak sayang nyawa tapi_ –. "Haah.. bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu?"

Aku mengangguk kencang dengan tawarannya.

* * *

 _All the things she does, make it seems like love._

* * *

Kau tahu betapa kerennya _kaa-san_ ku dalam memasak? Ya, masakannya begitu enak dan cara memasaknya begitu _pro_. Seperti _chef-chef_ di restoran berbintang kejora. Tapi kekasi-ke-kekasih… _ugh, kekasih baru. Kagami adalah kekasih baru ku. ahaha_ – _uhuk_. Tapi kekasihku– _ugh, aku merasa ini tidak benar_ –Kagami, juga tak kalah hebatnya dengan _kaa-san_.

Dia dan aku baru saja berumur dua belas tahun, dan cara dia memasak juga seperti _chef-chef_ di restoran berbintang kejora. Ah, Kagami tampak menikmati ajang masak-masaknya. Aku percaya masakannya pasti enak, di jamin karena aroma yang berlomba memasuki rongga hidungku.

" _Dekitta_ …" bahasa jepangnya juga membaik.

Dia menghidangkan makanan seperti _waiter_ handal di hotel-hotel.

" _itadakimasu!_ " seru kami berdua.

Satu suapan masuk kedalam mulutku. Dan kare ini ku nobatkan menjadi masakan favorit nomor satu Aomine Daiki.

* * *

 _If it's just a game, then I like the way that we play._

* * *

 _Kaa-san_ , maafkan anakmu ini yang telah terjerumus pada hal yang tidak semestinya. Ma-maksudku itu… _oh_ , jangan berfikir aku adalah pecandu ataupun maniak _sex_! Maksudku itu… aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki, dan lelaki itu tetangga kita, namanya Kagami Taiga. Anak yang engkau minta untuk ku jadikan teman.

Aku menyukainya–ah tidak. Aku mencintainya pada pandangan pertama _kaa-san_. Dia yang membuatku kembali bermain basket. Dia yang mngajariku apa itu rasa kasih sayang. Dia yang membuatkanku makanan jika engkau sedang sibuk bekerja di kebun. Dia– _Kagami Taiga_ –yang juga mencintaiku setulus hatinya.

Aku berfikir, untuk memberitaku _kaa-san_ tentang hubunganku dan Kagami. Aku… ingin serius dengannya. _Yah meski, kami hanya anak SMP hormon kegedean. Tapi aku serius,_ kaa-san.

* * *

 _Im falling in love, but it's falling apart._

* * *

Aku dan Kagami sedang rapat penting di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana Kagami? A-aku… ingin serius denganmu…"

Dapat kulihat dahinya yang berkerut dan pipinya yang bersemu.

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi kau harus janji membahagiakan dan mencintaiku ' _key_! Dan kau!" dia menunjuk wajahku "yang harus meminta restu kepada orang tuaku!"

 _Ah, tiada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Terima kasih, golden week. Hihihi._

* * *

 _I need you find my way, back to the start_

* * *

Kagami meminta orang tuanya untuk meluangkan waktu. Meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku.

Ya, hari ini, aku ingin berbicara pada mereka semua.

Meski mereka akan menolak hubungan kami, aku tetap akan pada pendirianku. Itu semua untuk Kagami. dan hanya Kagami Taiga. Karena aku, mencintainya.

"Kagami- _san_ , terima kasih sudah mau ke sini…" sapaku sambil ber _ojigi_. Aku yakin dia tersenyum.

 _Like father, like son_ –kata-kata bahasa inggris yang baru saja ku kuasai. Dan setelah ku ketahui artinya, kata-kata itu lebih tepat untuk Kagami dan ayahnya.

Empat orang dewasa, dan dua remaja. Kami berkumpul di meja makan. _Kaa-san_ menghidangkan _créme brulée_ kepada masing-masing tamu. Aku melirik ke arah Kagami, dia mengangguk. Itu berarti, inilah saatnya.

* * *

 _Im falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need you find my way back to the start._

* * *

Aku bangkit dari duduk, sedikit berdeham layaknya orang-orang dewasa yang ingin berbicara serius.

"Kagami- _san_ , sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk datang kesini" _ah, aku merasa seperti orang dewasa._

"Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa nak Daiki meminta kami kemari?" tanya ayah Kagami. oh, aku gugup sekarang.

Sekali lagi, kulirik Kagami. kemudian kedua orang tuaku. Aku harus bisa.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan anak kalian. Kagami Taiga- _san_ "

Meja makan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Atmosfer canggung dan berat mengisi ruang-ruang kosong di sekitar. _Oh, kami-sama. Aku punya perasaan buruk._

"A-pa?" suara ini… _too-san._

Aku harus bisa.

"Ya, _too-san, kaa-san._ Kagami- _san_. Aku ingin menikahi anak kalian, Kagami Taiga…" wajah mereka… entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. "…tapi tidak sekarang. Kami tahu, kami masih ada sekolah untuk di selesaikan. Namun bisakah–"

"Daiki." _Too-san. Bisakah kau mendukungku?!_

"Nak, Daiki…" _oh, Kagami-_ san _, bisakah kau menyetujuinya?_

"A-aku tahu… aku tahu ini salah tapi–"

* * *

 _When we're in love, things we're better then they are. Let me back into…_

* * *

"Daiki!" "Nak Daiki…"

 _Oh, kami-sama… a-apa aku harus kabur dari rumah bersama Kagami supaya mereka mau menyetujui_ –

"Tentu saja… kalian kami beri restu."

 _Eh? A-aku yakin, Kagami dan aku sedang memasang wajah bodoh._

Dapatku lihat wajah _kaa-san_ dan ibu Kagami yang tertawa kecil. _Oh gosh_ –salah satu umpatan yang ku pelajari dari Kagami– _apa aku sedang di tipu?_

"Eh?"

"Kalian boleh menikah. Tapi jika sudah lulus kuliah. Kami merestuinya, bahkan sebelum kalian lahir."

 _Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Kok jadi seperti opra sabun? Mengapa alur cerita ini menjadi seperti sinetron-sinetron murahan?_

"Baiklah, _too-san_ jelaskan semua"

Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil terus menggenggam tangan hangat Kagami.

* * *

… _Into your arms. Into your arms. Into your arms. Into your arms._

* * *

Pagi yang sama, di selingi dengan caci-maki penuh rasa sayang.

Ah, hubungan kami sudah berjalan lima belas tahun. Sepuluh tahun menjadi kekasih, dan lima tahun menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Dan tentu, aku yang menjadi suami–lewat pertarungan _one on one_ pastinya–.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang _special_. Maka dari itu, aku meminta Kagami memasak kare kesukaanku.

Saat dia sibuk memasak, aku datang mendekatinya. Membisikan satu kata yang–selalu–membuatnya _blushing_.

" _Aishite"_

Ku genggam tangan hangatnya selama dia memasak.

Ya, tangan hangat Kagami. Tangan tempatku meminta kehangatan. Tangan tempatku terjatuh. Dan tangan, tempatku mencintainya.

" _Aishite yo._ Taiga _"_

Semoga saja masakannya tidak gosong kami tinggal _morning kiss._ Hihihi.

' _aishite yo. Ore no aishite no hito. pfft_ – _Kagami Taiga_ – _ups. Salah nama. Aomine Taiga'_

Akan ku buatkan kau sebuah puisi, hari ini. Akan ku nyanyikan kau sebuah lagu. Akan ku kecup manja pipi mu. Akan ku peluk erat badanmu. Akan ku genggam tangan mu. Akan ku cicipi semua masakanmu. Akan ku cintai dirimu seorang. Akan ku hibur kau jika merasa sedih. Akan ku buat kau selalu tertawa. Akan ku buat kau tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan. Akan ku buat kau selalu berkata ' _Aishite_ ' padaku.

Pasti. Itu semua pasti.

Terima kasih, _too-san_. _Kaa-san._ Dan kedua orang tua Kagami karena telah menjodohkan kami meski tahu jenis kelamin kami yang sama. Terima kasih, telah merestui hubungan tiga minggu kami–yang masih berlangsung hingga sekarang, bahkan sampai maut memisahkan kelak–. Terima kasih, Kagami- _san_ karena telah melahirkan Taiga ke dunia ini.

Akan selalu ku genggam erat tangannya. Selamanya.

" _Happy five years anniversary,_ Taiga. _Aishite_ "

Kecupan kecil di kepala tak jadi masalah 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **A/n:**

halo... *muncul tiba-tiba kayak kuroko* *ditendang*

okeh :v pertama-tama aku mau minta maap :v ga ada mood buat ngelanjutin Wedding Mistake hari ini :'v maap ya :'v

sebagai gantinya, ini dia fic yang ku persembahkan untuk #AOKAGALAXY Project Challenge- /oi! udah lewat oi!

ini song fic :v dari The Maine. judulnya into your arms. aku nemu lagu ini di hp bb kakekku :v di video sebagai PV hape :v jir... ini lagu 2010 kalo ga salah :'v enak lagunya.. donlot deh :3

sebagai gantinya :v ini fic untuk ganti WM yang harusnya kelar di ketik :'v

udah ah. besok insyaallah aku ketik WM :v

abaikan jika ada typo, cerita yang aneh atau apapunitu :'v

akhir kata,

 **Read and Review Please~**

 _salam hangat dari galaxynya AOKAGALAXY 3,_

 _KiKyuu._


End file.
